Hap birth
by MadoHomu
Summary: it's homura birthday. Everyone racks their invisible brain to become the best present.


Hap birth

it's homura birthday. Everyone racks their invisible brain to become the best present.

* * *

becoz madoke dun have a beard, she had to stroke her thin eyebrows like the french cappucino maker. she gaze upon her underlings but she called them friends cause it has two less syllables. Madoka has no time for bullshit things k

"So, my freinds, what are we gonan buy for Hmura?"

Mami raised her hand as but it was to show off the arm pit hair she had cultivated. It was yellow like the cheese fries she ate last summer. summer love..

"What issit mami?" Madoka asked.

Mami smiled. "I just wanna air my armpits." She waved her arms in the air like what beyonce said they should.

2km away beyonce smiled. it seems she still relevant afterall.

madoka shake her head but smiled cause she goddes. "Anyone have suggestions?"

Sayaka jumped onto the cloud of fart she let out. "I can ask kyosuke to play a violin and-"

"How many times haf we gone through thIS." Kyoko shake her head. "This is lesbian town. No man alllowed."

"Who u." Sayak growled.

"I;m kyouko,"

Sayaka widened her eyes. "Are you kyosuke female version? What's with the kyo."

Before kyoko could confess her gay love, mami pulled out a whisk between her titties and whisk the bowl of flour. "How about a birthday cake? Im good at making one."

Madoka smiled. fimally some good progress. she was about to write her peer evaluation to complain about these useless group members, and then she realyzed she is the goddess. lol. she could just flick them to the sun. SOmetimes she is so stupid too.

"Cake is good idea, mami." madoka said.

Then kyoko bent down on one knee and said. "will u marry me sayaka."

Sayaka gasped like hentai town. "Who is marry?"

kyoko decided to move on with her life because sayaka is too stypid for anyone. "We can buy a ninteno switch. Homura has a big ass house. she can play."

Madoka stroke her eyebrow. "But she no game."

Kyoko chucked. "i can buy some hentai games." she opened her phone and started searching. she frowned. "Fk Singapore like no hentai"

Madoka shook her head. "Then maybe can by pokemon?"

Mami widened her droopy eyes. "gotta ctahc them all?" she shook her titties. they are round liek pokeballs

Disturbed, madoka turned away. Her head rotated 27 degrees to her right, just enough to see only mami's armpit hair. "ANy ideas besides games? I think she doesn't play games."

"If you are so pro, why dont u suggest?" Sayaka drawled.

Madoka was tempted to flick sayaka to the sun, but she realized she gcan;t cause she is an endangered spieces like the rhinosaurus. The species of straight woman. it's hard to come by these days and she can auction it to other universe bidder if her haven faces a finaicial crisis. She learnt that in an accounting class about Assurance and Attestation.

But then again, what sayak said is rigth. only she knows homura's heart...

SHe closed her eyes.

Mami, sayak and kyoko look in silence.

sayaka farted tho.

Madoka widened her eyes. SHe figured it all out yo.

"tHE BESt present for homura, is me." Maodka said.

Kyubey snuckeld in the corner of teh cloud. it pounced up and land on its paw paw that had once led to the war of so many destruction in teh northern sea of avater. that will be another anime to tell.

"Kyubey!" Everyone roared like mufasa the hotty hot lion.

kyubey smiled. "Do u wanna change ur wish, madoka?"

Maodka blinked. "huh, can meh?"

"Ya lor? so unfair one." Sayak grumbled.

"Can." kyubey nodded.

Mami narrowed her eyes. "wait, it is not kyubey. kyubey can't smile, remember?"

"oh yeah lolz," Kyoko lolzed.

kyUBEY sighed. it then spin around, and it become homura.

"what a plot twist!" Sayaka clapped in amazemebt. she gotta give in to that!

"I wnat u, madoka." Homura said. "If you allow me. Give me back my wheely wheels and let me wheel back to the past. That is my bday wish."

Maodka considered. "Ok."

Homura blinked, "that is easy."

Maodka said. "ya."

Homura took teh wheely wheel.

Mami frowned. "what about teh brithday cake?" SHe whisked out another whisk from her boobs.

But before kyoko could agree because she wanna have diabetes, homura spun the wheel.

.

back in time, homura drove the unconcious madoka to the town of beyonce. They partied hard.

Madoka growed a beard too.

everyone lives happy 5ever

* * *

a/n:

cashbanky birth is coming. Mine is 3 days after. Maybe that's why i always take the bus 3 home.


End file.
